As Seasons Go
by IseulTaps
Summary: Four drabbles centering around four different One Piece guys, OCs and seasons. Marco, Trafalgar Law, Ace, Zoro, each with their own OC.
1. Marco the Phoenix

**Target; Marco the Phoenix  
Season; Spring**

_Snow was melting away revealing the green grass and the flowers aching to bloom.  
Spring had returned_

Staring out at the ocean lapping against the cliff face I frown. He'd promise by the first day of spring he'd be back, he promised. Sitting on the cliff where I'd first met Marco I hug my knees to my chest. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, my mind racing trying to justify why he wasn't here yet._ Marco is a pirate, not just a pirate, but the 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates; Marco the Phoenix_. Blinking I stare at the horizon, I've been looking forward to seeing him again. Was he looking forward to seeing me?

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around me I turn and hid my face and tears in Marco's neck. The warmth from his body radiating to my own; when I finally raise my courage to look at him I see his blonde hair waving in the wind, his face smiling at me fondly.

"_I told you I'd be here-yoi."_

His lips lowered down to mine, his strong arms pulled me close, mine wrapping around his neck pushing us even closer together. Pulling apart breathless I stare into his eyes. We didn't need to say anything else. I missed him and he missed me. All that was to be done was to spend the one day we had together before he'd have to leave again. Leaving me with the promise of returning next spring.

_"I'll wait for you."_

* * *

「As Seasons Go」|| Marco the Phoenix ||


	2. Trafalgar Law

**Target; Trafalgar Law  
Season; Summer**

_The sun beating down on all_

_With summer in the air, freedom ringing; something is bound to happen._

The summer sun was practically unbearable; my only savior was the cool breeze that accompanied the day. Walking around town in shorts and my bikini I smiled at my neighbors, people I've known my whole life. Humming to myself I glanced around noticing a particularly handsome stranger, someone who obviously wasn't from around.

"_You have an interesting crew Mr. Pirate."_

I mused walking up to their captain; at least I assume he is. Mr. Pirate introduced himself as Trafalgar Law, how interesting to get a supernova here. Grinning at him I offered to show him around the island. Gladly accepting he dispersed his crew to walk with me…alone. Law told me about the North Blue, the snow island and the people, but having grown up in the Grand Line it seemed odd to me, and pirates were practically an everyday occurrence to me. Law offered to treat me to dinner.

Law and his crew spent two weeks on our island for their log pose to reset. For the past fourteen days I've spent nearly every moment with Law. He'd arrive at my home before I woke up; the first person I saw every morning was him. Last night though we'd stayed together. Law had held me in his arms as we looked at the stars, neither of us talking about him leaving; neither of us making promises to see each other again.

"_You weren't at the pier."_

Frowning I turn to face Law, telling him I couldn't stand to tell him goodbye, that I didn't want to have to see him leave like that. That's when he spoke three simple words, three simple words that seemed to solve all the summer love problems. Three words I gladly accepted.

"_Come with me."_

* * *

「As Seasons Go」 || Trafalgar Law ||


	3. Portgas D Ace

**Target; Portgas D. Ace**

**Season; Autumn**

_Things change; people move on and try to forget what had been._

_The cooler months of autumn bring the beginning of change._

Staring out the window at the leaves falling I absently fold the clean clothes. All the red, burnt orange and yellow leaves falling make me think of fire, which of course makes me think of him. Of Ace. Slowly I take a deep breath; it's always the same this time of year. The colors make me think of him, and how much fun I'd have traveling with him. Now though, that's gone.

"_I still miss you."_

Feeling that familiar tug on my pant leg I bend down to pick up Nate. The kid had his dad's freckles. Smiling at him I hug him kissing his forehead as he shows me the picture he'd drawn. A picture of him, Ace and me; as a family. Something we never got. A flash of Blackbeard goes through my mind, but I quickly banish it thinking about Ace instead.

Setting Nate down I send him to go play with Dadan. Biting my lip I fight to keep my tears in, though I can feel them pooling. What would Ace think? I can almost hear him saying that it's okay, things are fine this way. Sighing I walk away from the laundry and walk after Nate, the kid definitely had his father's energy.

"_You're watching him with me right? _

_Watching Nate get older, him turning into you."_

* * *

「As Seasons Go」|| Portgas D. Ace ||


	4. Roronoa Zoro

**Target; Zoro**

**Season; Winter**

_Small flakes glide down gently landing_

_The cold nip of winter arriving with the first snow of the season_

The green hair of head was very distracting I decided while I sat trying to focus on the task at hand, finding Luffy, Chopper or Usopp any of the three would do, then I could hide but my focus kept drifting to the sleeping Zoro. Pouting I force myself to look around the deck, swearing under my breath as I look around, however, seeing a certain straw hat peek out from behind Zoro I couldn't help but smirk in delight.

Lightly walking over to the sleep green-haired man I pick the hat up, getting a rather ruffled Luffy yelling about his hat being carried off by the wind then quickly switching to muttering about being caught so quickly. Claiming victory I throw my arms up happily, to a now pouting, but now hat on head, Luffy. No sooner had I claimed victory had Zoro pulled me down to sit next to him in the snow holding me next to him with one arm.

"_Quiet. Stay."_

Blinking in surprise I look up at Luffy, him staring at the two of us, but quick to complain that Zoro couldn't steal me now, his playtime with me couldn't be over yet. When Zoro simply stated that it was Luffy stomped off to go find Chopper and Usopp to get me back to help argue the case. Turning my attention to the Zoro I smile happily at him, trying to squirm away I elicit a growl from him. Leaning against him I feel Zoro's grip tighten pulling me even closer, feeling a cold drop on my face I blink looking up in excitement much to Zoro's amusement, kissing my cheek he grins at me.

"_It's snowing!"_

* * *

「As Seasons Go」 || Roronoa Zoro||


End file.
